


Rat, Stag, and Dog

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter find out what animal they will be.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 9





	Rat, Stag, and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own is HP merch.

It was time. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had spent years perfecting this. And now it was time to see. The wait over. They had spent weeks practising the spell they needed. 

'Right,' James started as he let out a nervous sigh, 'it's finally time.' He smiled. 'Are you ready, Sirius, Peter?' Both nodded in unison. And both looked apprehensive. But it was Remus who looked the most nervous and anxious of them all.

'I'll go first.' James volunteered. He took his wand, closed his eyes and said the well-rehearsed spell, and hoped that this was not the time for him to fuck it up.

After saying the incantation, he felt his body contract and stretch, the feeling was uncomfortable and felt very weird, but he was sure they would get used to that. When he finally felt his body stop transforming, he opened his eyes and looked at the trio that stood in front of him. Their eyes were wide in awe.

'Wow!' Sirius said, impressed with what he saw. 

'What! What is it!?' he wanted to say but then remembered animals can't talk. He turned to look into the full-length mirror he had borrowed. He was a stag! A handsome, brown stag. He studied himself in the mirror for a few minutes until he turned back into James with a satisfactory grin.

'Your turn, Sirius.'

Sirius let out an audible breath, closed his eyes and did the same as James. He hoped he got something as glorious as James.

Before looking in the mirror he, too, looked at the other three youths where they all nodded encouragingly, so he turned to see a large, black, shabby dog in the mirror.

A toothy grin planted on his face when he transformed back, clearly happy with what he was given.

Peter bounced from foot to foot in excitement, 'Can't wait to see what I am,' he said expectantly.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes, 'Just get on with it.'

And then Peter vanished. James, Sirius and Remus scanned the room frantically, but could not see him anywhere.

'Shit!' Sirius whispered in panic. 'He fucked up! What are we going to do? What are we going to say?' He raised his hand slowly ran it down his face.

There was a heavy silence in the room, all of them looking for one to another in concern. When Remus heard something.

'Shhh. What's that? Listen,' he whispered.

They heard the squeak of a rodent.

James looked down in the direction of the squeak to see a shabby brown rat sitting by the mirror. His mouth gaped like a fish. He nudged Sirius's arm and pointed at the rat. Sirius stiffened and instinctively gasped at the sight of rodent, then stepped back. He didn't like rodents, rats, in particular; he always knew they were there at Hogwarts, but as long as Sirius never saw them, he was fine.

'Oh my god! That's Peter!' Remus exclaimed.

Sirius grey eyes flickered to Remus then back to the rat, who at that moment transitioned back to human.

'I can't fucking believe it!' he scowled.

James was stifling a laugh, his shoulders quivering from trying not to laugh.

'You,' Peter stabbed his finger at James, 'you get a beautiful, strong, gracious stag. And you,' now waving the finger at Sirius, 'get a massive dog. And what do I get blessed with? A fucking sewer rat!' Peter said angrily.

The other three Gryffindor’s couldn't contain themselves any longer and burst out laughing. Peter charged out of the room, slamming the door as he went. Tears pooled down their cheeks as they laughed, James had turned beetroot red, Remus held on to a stitch in his side, and Sirius gasped for breath as he said, 'He got a rat!' over and over.

Eventually, the laughter drowned, and they sobered up.

'They say that what you transform into reflects your personality, don't they? Remus asked after a few long moments.

'That's right,' Sirius said as he snorted another laugh.

'Let's hope that Peter doesn't  _ RAT _ on us.' Remus told and giggled at his pun as he nudged Sirius in the side. James frowned at him.

'He's our best friend. He'd _never_ do that.' James said seriously. 'He'd rather die than betray us. Just like we would for him,' James said, convinced.


End file.
